


Salt Sweet

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>room 307 thoughts/ a missed moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts), [kiira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/gifts).



> thank you to sophie for inspiring with your salt comment
> 
> & to cole for the inspiration 
> 
> thank to atwood &  
> thank you to the creators of these characters 
> 
>  
> 
> come find me on tumblr: thisismybrainrain

So righteous; o brave; o foolish human girl: so luminous looking beach bound and blinding. 

These are the things Carmilla first thought when she met the cutie of room 307.

Leave her alone, let it pass over, she thought, like all the other shadows of girls escaping through the back doors. Her hand on the doorknobs, years worth of girls. Years worth of doors. Since Spike and Mattie helped her start she’s continued on and on until 2014 and Hollis, L staked her plans of easy un-living. 

Carmilla told herself, it would be okay. Settle in for a quiet life they’d said as they’d left. Mattie kissing her cheek; Spike the side of her head. She’d felt her strength slipping like her palm in the blood of the coffin.

It was just the way of the world Maman had always said. 

Do not sacrifice your safety for others, they’d all said. 

Do not do as they have done; learn from those past in the before. the before was a shimmering memory and a harsh flash in between the days.

Read your student handbook, she’d left Laura a post it noted copy.  
Save yourself, she’d hinted. Get the hell away from me. Away from this waste land of a university. 

Do not draw attention to yourself, Laura, she’d said. Do not.  
Then the videos were up and it was all far too late.  
Her hand itched for the sword long before they found out about it.  
The lack of breath echoed around her dead lungs. Knocking. Knocking. Knocking on the rib bars, anybody in?  
A blank space. A break between. The before and the after. 

This was the now:

Carmilla knew she was not meant to save her; not meant to save her; not meant to until;  
Laura reached out her hand when she extended the bin to Carmilla’s sodden tissue full of salt.

Laura doesn't look through her; doesn't look scared.

In all of Carmilla’s years no one has looked at her like this:  
looks like she’s worth something, looks like she gives a shit.  
Like she wants so desperately to put her pretty head between Carmilla’s palms.

She’s not new to this game and neither is Carmilla.

Carmilla is afraid as afraid as Laura. She must fulfill this destiny for her.  
Swallow the salt of the sea bed. Filter the sediment and retrieve the sword then maybe Laura will know she’s full of sweet like the cookies Laura eats and after she’d put the bin down and given Carmilla a small smile, she’d carried on looking at her. 

Carmilla thought this might be it. The moment they’ve been waltzing towards. 

Laura’s sweetness might just balance out her kiss and she wants to try.  
She’d waited hundreds of years for this: lips upon wanted lips. Laura draws the desk chair closer to Carmilla and places her hand on her thigh.  
‘Carm,’ she says, ‘let’s nap together.’ 

Carmilla has to bite the inside of her cheek so she does not cry - not now. Not to ruin this vector they’re about to go around. 

There are echoes of footsteps in the hall.

On the edge of a thank you. 

On the edge of intimacy. 

It would have been enough for now.

Honestly, Goddammit. 

The door opens and Perry sweeps in. 

Laura does not take her eyes of Carmilla though.

There’s a wetness to them and in that broken moment Carmilla knows she knows that Laura wants her salt skin to feel balanced too.


End file.
